Sweet Serenade
by ShinobiHime
Summary: After peace is restored, a certain past will haunt Fina forever...
1. Memories of What To Come

Skies of Arcadia- Sweet Serenade  
After the fall, there is time for all to rise once more....  
  
Ilchymis flipped through the pages of his book swiftly, decoding the scriptures in his mind. It had to be here somewhere...He glanced up over his small glasses at a stern Vyse, who stood impatiently.   
"We have to get going." He crossed his arms. Ilchymis sulked.   
"I know..." He slammed the book loudly, and walked softly behind Vyse. Clean up missions were not fun...Nasrad was going to be a piece of work for sure...  
The Blue Rouges moved about busily, preparing the Delphinus for yet another highly annoying mission. Ilchymis would often stand in the back, watching the others, busy at their work...he sometimes questioned his value as a crewmember. Though he much preferred being a Blue Rouge as opposed to sitting on that island all day...   
Aika's shrill voice was heard yelling at someone who was not pulling his or her weight, and Vyse's laugh was heard floating up from the air. At least they were happy...  
"I felt that way once too, you know." Fina's soft voice spoke to Ilchymis. "Left out, I mean." He smiled and glanced at her before looking at the crowd once more. She   
looked exhausted...  
"Actually, I don't feel sad about it at all." He took in a deep breath. "It's actually quite interesting to be with a group of people who are nothing like one another...I mean, everyone is so unique, with their own personalities...the human psychological function can't be generalized in any way, can it?" Fina had a look of mild confusion on her face.   
"I suppose you're right." She shifted her weight, and glanced at Lawrence, in his usual position; leaning against a wall, head down. "Like him...He's quite the experiment."  
"His drive is his money." Fina nodded.   
"Yes, that was very clear since the beginning...but what about you?"  
"Me?" His glasses slid down his nose a little. He reached up quickly, and pushed them into place. "I just...needed a change, I suppose?"  
"You don't sound so sure of yourself." He threw his robed arms up in the air.  
"Oh, you know the story. I was a Valuan Noble, felt sorry for the ones in Lower City..."  
"Yes but...everyone has a hidden agenda." Ilchymis' eyes narrowed.  
"I know that. I just haven't discovered mine yet. I suppose I just want to help a world of pain."  
Fina smiled sadly. She had never known anyone as pure hearted as him...She guessed that he hadn't seen enough darkness of the world to break his spirit yet.   
And then again, neither had Vyse.   
"Fina, are you ill? You're awfully pale..."  
"No...I'll be alright.... don't worry, really. I just...haven't been getting a lot of sleep recently, that's all..."  
"I see...well, you should take a quick rest before we go."  
"Thank you for the suggestion, maybe I will."   
  
Clara clung to Gilder's arm, blushing.   
"I'm so glad we can be together for one more mission!" She beamed, nuzzling him. Gilder sulked.   
"Why...?" He glanced over at Kirala, the Yafutoman carpenter woman. "Hey Ninja!" She looked up, a look of distaste on her face. "A little hand here! Ya got little throwing stars or something?" A small weapon whizzed by his face.   
"Like that?" She asked, and Gilder laughed nervously. Clara looked up, fuming.   
"Don't you dare hurt him!" She began to charge, appearing quite comical in her large, pink skirt. Gilder grabbed her arm, and sighed to himself. Women...  
Vyse assisted Hans in carrying heavy mechanical equipment onto the ship. With a grunt, he dropped the tools onto the deck.  
"With this do? Right here?" He asked the young mechanic. Hans glanced at Vyse with his large eyes, which were shining a bit more than usual...  
"Yes, sir, Mr. Vyse! That's perfect." Hans looked dreamy-eyed for a moment. "Yeah...perfect..." Vyse stared, eyes wide.   
"Yeah...great...thanks...well...I...have to be going now...bye..."  
"...Bye..." Vyse walked a little faster than usual to the ship's exit.   
Outside, the rest of the crew was in a rush to get everything ready...needless to say, they were a bit rusty on what exactly to do. Fina walked up to Vyse, with a tired expression on her face.   
"Vyse? We're leaving soon, right?"  
"In about...five minutes." He raised his voice. "If we get moving, people!"  
"Can I take a nap?" Vyse glanced at her, confused.   
"Tired, Fina?"  
"Yes...I have been feeling rather under the weather recently...I think if I slept for a while, I would feel better..." Vyse touched her shoulder lightly.   
"Yeah, go ahead. But, make sure you lock the door. I don't want anyone bothering you. Actually, forget it. Sleep in my room." She stared at him, concerned. Vyse laughed, and turned red.  
"I don't mean it like that." Fina smiled, and nodded weakly.  
"Thank you, Vyse." Fina stepped onto the ship's deck, the heels of her boots clicking on the metal. Cupil, in a bracelet form, squeaked. Fina shook her head. "No, it's not that." The creature whined. She walked into the elaborate captain's quarters, and set herself down on the bed heavily. She pulled the covers over her exhausted body, and closed her eyes. Perhaps this time, she could sleep...before she knew it, she had entered a dream...  
".... na..." A male's voice echoed in the distance. "...ina...." Once more, an echo...so very far away...and that smell...the distinctive smell...  
"Fina." The voice said, naturally. The figure of a boy, built frail, but very strong.  
Him...Ramirez....the white haired boy who had been haunting her for days...  
"Fina...why won't you listen to me? You here me calling...always calling..." He walked towards her, silently...seductively...  
"Why...why must you come?"   
"I have thing I need to say." He was right in front of her now, their faces almost touching. He placed one arm around her, and pulled her close. Fina struggled, but could not break away from his grip. Ramirez pressed his cold, thin lips against hers, and Fina stopped struggling. In a quick movement, she pulled away, and stared at his cold, icy eyes. For a moment, Fina though she saw sympathy in his eyes...finally, an emotion of love...for her...   
"If you do not wish to listen, that is fine..." He placed a hand on his dark sword's hilt, resting on his slender hip. Fina turned, and tried to get away from him... She heard the sword slide out of its resting place, and sing through the air...there was a sudden, sharp pain in her back...  
Fina sat up, in a cold sweat. One word escaped her lips before her heart slowed down...  
"Ramirez..." 


	2. Forgotten Times

Skies of Arcadia- Sweet Serenade part 2  
  
Vyse knocked on the door to his quarters several times.   
"Fina? Hey...you alright in there?" He tapped several more times. "Fina?" He opened the door slowly, careful not to disturb her. "We're at Nasrad now...Want to help us out?" He saw her still body, chest rising and falling softly as she breathed. He shrugged. "Ok..." He heard her groan, and turn over onto her side. "Must be dreaming..."   
"Hey Vyse...?" Aika's voice filled his ears. "Everyone's waiting...is Fina still asleep?"   
"Yeah...I'm sure she'll join us when she gets up..."  
  
Fina had awoken from that last dream, and drifted off again. As she sank deeper into her consciousness, she could hear his deep voice again, calling to her....  
"Do not run from me, my princess..." His eyes became clear, the deep green piercing her soul. "Fina...do not let our race disappear...come...find me..." She shook her head, and her eyes glistened with tears.   
"Ramirez...please...stop this...leave me alone!"   
"Why, Fina? Are you afraid?"   
"We killed you! I saw you die!" The voice was silent.  
"Come and find me. I am here..." A sudden image of a crystal appeared to Fina, and shone brightly. She knew what it was...it was the piece of the Silver Moon crystal that was in Ramirez's body...Vyse had thrown it into the sky after Ramirez died... Beams of light shot out from the crystal, causing Fina to awaken with a gasp. She sat up straight, and looked around, breathing heavily. She pulled the sheets off her, and climbed out of bed. Cold sweat ran down her forehead as she made Vyse's bed, and stepped out of the room hastily.   
  
The ruined city of Nasrad, five minutes later...  
Ilchymis stepped through the wreckage, coughing as he inhaled the dust. The once beautiful city was now reduced to rubble...it's beautiful stone structures now piles of rocks strewn about the ground. He noticed Osman waddling over to the remains of her shop, her odd pink cat sitting on her headdress. Nervously, he adjusted his small glasses, and swallowed hard. He never liked situations like this...he preferred sitting in his lab, minding his own business...so many of these structures were unstable, and could collapse... He turned to Vyse, who was behind him.  
"What...should I do, Captain?" He asked, removing the hair from his eyes with a shaky hand.  
"See if you can salvage anything...I won't make you do tedious work...if you can find anything of value...gold, jewels, weapons...just collect it. I'll have the bigger guys take of the heavy stuff." Ilchymis whined slightly, and sulked off. Bigger guys...? All right...so I was picked on a lot at school... He sighed, and began his aimless search. Cautiously, he scanned the perimeter, and spotted other Blue Rouges working. Gilder was lifting blocks of stone with Khazim and Vyse, while the girls moved smaller stones in groups. I know how you must feel, Fina...I really do... He was about to head for a small pile of rubble when he noticed a few small beams of light coming from a different pile. He stepped towards it, trying to figure out what it might be. Once he had gotten close, he saw that it was covered by dust. He blew the dust off, and revealed a shimmering orb, about an inch or two in diameter. The stone's reflection shone is his glasses, as he stared in awe. Gently, he picked up the gem, and examined it. He looked around once more, and then tucked it away into his robe. For Fina... He thought. It'll make her feel better... He looked towards the city's entrance, and saw a sleepy Fina rubbing her eyes. He smiled, and began to walk towards her. The crystal felt warm in his robe as he waved to her.  
"Fina! Feeling better?"  
"Yes...a little."   
"Oh, that's good." He reached into his robe. "I have something for you...to make you feel better." He pulled out the crystal, and made a fist, covering it. "Want to see it?" She looked curious.  
"Of course..." He smiled, and opened his hand to reveal the crystal. Fina's eyes grew wide, and she covered her mouth.   
"That's...! Where did you find that?" She looked panicked.   
"Is something wrong?" Fina stepped back, and called out for Vyse. He came running as Ilchymis stared at the Silvite, wondering what was wrong. "Is there something wrong with this crystal?" She slapped his hand, sending the crystal rolling on the ground as it sparkled.   
"Don't you realize what that is?" She screamed at him, shaking. Needless to say, Ilchymis was shook up, due to the sudden change in Fina's submissive attitude. Vyse came over to them, Aika by his side.  
"What's going on here?" Fina grabbed his arm.   
"It's the crystal! The piece of the Silver Moon that was inside Ramirez's body...it's there..." She pointed to it, while Vyse stared in disbelief. He then let his quick tongue take over, and laughed lightly.   
"Fina, calm down...you know this place was full of treasures before it was destroyed...this probably..." He kneeled down and picked it up. "...is only a precious gem that got thrown here by the attacks a while ago." She shuddered, and shook her head. He handed it to her, and smiled his classic smile. "See? It's not going to hurt you." She tenderly took it from his hand while Ilchymis and Aika stared on, mildly confused. Aika shifted her weight, and placed her hands on her hips.   
"Can I get back to work now? I thought something serious happens...I only really care if this...rock...has any market value..." Vyse shot her a look, and she smiled nervously. "What...does it?" He sighed.   
"I don't know...yes, you can go back to-" She was gone before he finished. Fina continued staring at the crystal meticulously, absorbed in it's brilliance.   
"...Are you alright now, Fina?" Ilchymis asked, and she looked up to him. She gasped as she saw his figure become more and more distant as she was sucked backwards into darkness, the crystal her only available light. She felt strong arms catch her, and she opened her eyes. Cold, green ones stared back at her.  
"You've found me." He said, smiling at her. Fina screamed, and tried to set herself free. "Don't fight, my dear." His cold hand touched her face. "...Always so lovely...you never wanted to kill me, did you? You wanted me to live...you wanted everyone to be happy...so petty." He took the crystal from her small, delicate hand and placed it in his own. A small breeze seemed to fill the nothingness, making Ramirez's soft white hair blow gently. His beauty captivated Fina once more as the pressed the crystal to his body, and cried out slightly with pain. He groaned slightly as he held Fina, who was growing weak from the power emanating from his body. He held her close, and whispered into her ear. "You never killed me...you know that...you know that it would take more than that to kill Zellos, and his host...stop denying it Fina...you know I live!" She struggled again, and managed to get an arm free. She pounded against Ramirez's shaped chest futilely, while a tear dripped down her cheek.   
"You died the second you joined Valua..."  
"Oh, Fina...you know the story...you know that our kind was the true root of evil here...they wished to bring about the killing..." She sobbed lightly.   
"...The Elders died seeing that they were wrong!" She grabbed his clothing. "You..."  
"I never died, Fina!" He tightened his grip, and threw her. Fina's fragile body hit the ground, sanding dull pain through her. Ramirez stared at her, an emotionless look on his face.   
"...Ramirez...why do you keep coming to me like this...?" Her voice became weak. "...If you really are alive...why can't you prove that to me?" She tired to climb to her feet. The white haired boy inhaled deeply, then exhaled, expressing impatience.   
"Fina...you have a lot to learn...I need you to get the preparations done first..." He laughed. "You've waited quite a long time, and so have I. Don't worry...the wait won't be too much longer." He turned, and began to slowly walk away from her. She watched every seductive step until her disappeared from sight. Her body's eyes fluttered open, pupils shrinking from the light. Through her blurry vision, she saw a pair of friendly, large brown eyes glancing down at her.  
"Fina...something is very wrong...isn't it?" 


	3. Soul Of Glass

Skies of Arcadia- Sweet Serenade part 3- "Soul of Glass"  
  
"No…I'm fine…" Fina said quickly, standing. "The heat…just got to me…"  
  
"Where's the crystal?" Ilchymis asked. Fina opened her hand to reveal the orb in her hand, but it wasn't present…only a small red mark.  
  
"I…I must've dropped it…"  
  
"You've been acting pretty weird, Fina…do we need to talk?" Vyse asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She stood, and rubbed her temples lightly.  
  
"Yes, we do…"  
  
"Aika, can you take care of everyone for now?"  
  
"Yeah…I got it." She turned on her heels, and instantly started barking out commands. "Hey you?! What do you think you're doing?!" Vyse rolled his eyes, and then straightened his expression when he faced Fina.  
  
"Should we talk in private?" She nodded slowly, eyes fixed on the singed ground beneath her. "Ok…Ilchymis, can you continue?"  
  
"Yes, Vyse…I'm fine…" Vyse gently put his arm around a shaky Fina, and led her to the Delphinus. Once inside, he led her to his Captain's Room and sat her down. He took her cold, slender hands into his own and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Fina…tell me what's wrong…" She sighed, and looked away from the handsome captain.  
  
"It's…about Ramirez…" Her voice choked up on the name. "He…he's come back to me…in my dreams…"  
  
"Tell me about those dreams…" Vyse said softly.  
  
"He speaks to me…tells me he's not dead…I know they're not hallucinations…I feel his energy, his hands…when he held me in my dreams, I felt it! He calls my name…and he…was the one who took the crystal from me a few moments ago…"  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying he physically took it away from you…? If he has his piece of the Silver Moon Stone, that means that he's alive..." Fina nodded slowly.  
  
"I wonder where he is…" Vyse released her hands, and then blinked quickly several times.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry…was I hurting you?" Fina looked puzzled.  
  
"What? No, why?"  
  
"Your hands…they have red marks on them…like I gripped you too roughly…" Fina glanced at her palms, and noticed a familiar symbol.  
  
"Am I going crazy, or is that the symbol of Glacia?" Vyse stared, eyes wide.  
  
"If you're crazy, than we both are…" His eyes fixed on hers. "I don't think this is a coincidence." He laughed. "We've been through so much, nothing seems outlandish anymore." Fina's eyes looked blank.  
  
"He's talking to me…" Vyse's large brown eyes narrowed with concern. "Through my dreams…the hallucinations…and now this…he wants me to find him." The Legend of the Blue Rouges looked on, concerned.  
  
"I don't want you going after him…if you go, we're all going." She nodded.  
  
"I know…I wouldn't leave you guys…besides, I'm not sure if Ramirez is still holding a grudge or not…" She sighed. "I'm sorry…you have responsibilities…you shouldn't be wasting your time on me…" Vyse placed his hand on her shoulder, and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Listen, Fina. We've been though quite a lot, and we've been together through all of it. I'm not going to let anything happen to you…and I know how you feel about Ramirez…"  
  
"That Zellos creature wasn't him…my childhood friend was dead by that point…"  
  
"…And I'm going to help get him back. You should sit this one out…I'll bring you back to crescent Isle where you can rest…Enrique and Moegi are there, too…getting their own personal ship worked on. I'll bring you over quick, then return. No big deal."  
  
"Vyse…I couldn't…it's too much of a bother." He shook his head, brown hair flying about his handsome face.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Any true Blue Rouge would go out of his way for a lady." Fina laughed lightly, and shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure you know what's best…" She said softly. Vyse nodded.  
  
"Heh…of course. Now, I'm going to take you back now… If you're up to it, why don't you come into the cockpit with me?" He smiled. Fina sighed.  
  
"The marks are gone…" She stared at her palms once more. "Umm…I think I'll stay here. I need to gather myself."  
  
"Alright. Take it easy, Fina. The worst thing that you can do at this point is overreact and lose your sense of judgment.  
  
Glacia, current time:  
  
"I don't see why we must lead her like this." Ramirez's deep voice growled. "She doesn't deserve…"  
  
"Quiet, boy. Don't question me." A large figure, face covered, rose from a throne of ice. "Remember that it was my power that allows you to live."  
  
"Allowed…you have no power over me currently…" Slowly, the figure began to walk towards Ramirez.  
  
"I suppose you know that Fina will come for you out of the goodness of her heart." He leaned over to meet Ramirez's face, and laughed. "The old Ramirez is dead, remember…? He died when I twisted your fate…"  
  
"Shut up…" Ramirez made a fist. "You have no right to-" The man's fist slammed into Ramirez's cheek.  
  
"You will not question me, and you will either refer to me as "Lord Galcian" or "Sir." Do not go against my will, or you will deeply regret it." He put Ramirez's neck in a death grip. "Understand?"  
  
"I will never bow to you again…" Ramirez choked out, trying to struggle from the man's grasp. Galcian sighed, and smiled.  
  
"Without your sword, you're nothing…nothing but a boy…"  
  
"You monster…" Ramirez swiped at Galcian's face, and tore off the cloth that concealed it. His emerald eyes widened with horror as he beheld what had become of Galcian due to his brush with death.  
  
The burly man's skin was horribly burned, and skin below the eyes blackened. It also appeared wrinkled, as if it had shriveled from the heat. Some of the skin had begun to scab, and the force from the cloth- which acted as a bandage- had ripped some of it raw. Blood was slowly oozing from the freshly opened wounds. Galcian gasped in surprise from the mental blow, and threw the frailly built boy, causing his thin body to slide across the ice. The man covered his face, and turned away.  
  
"I'm more a monster than you thought…isn't that right, Ramirez?" He hissed, voice muffled from his hands. "That's not all that happened from me. Do you think it was easy to escape from that hellfire of a ship? No…of course it wasn't. I escaped with something Belleeza did not, however. I escaped with my life."  
  
"Why did you bother to save yourself?" Ramirez climbed to his feet slowly. "If you do succeed in using me to lure Fina, and you get her crystal…Vyse will not be far behind." Galcian faced Ramirez again, causing the boy to shudder. He raised a thick arm, and laughed lightly.  
  
"Do you think Vyse can defeat the both of us by himself? Without Fina and his cronies? Remember, he defeated us individually…together, he's no match…"  
  
"Stop it, Galcian…!" Ramirez shook his head, white hair flying about his face. "I will not let you kill anyone who is precious to Fina…for her sake…" Galcian sighed at the boy's remark.  
  
"Do you honestly think Fina will come running back to you after you single handedly wipe out the Silvite Race?" He smiled, blackened lips cracking and beginning to bleed. Blood dripped from the thin wounds, giving the mutated Galcian a sinister appearance. "I think not."  
  
"Perhaps…you should seek medical attention? Your face…"  
  
"Don't tell me your kindness is returning, Ramirez…"  
  
"Perhaps it is…" He turned on the man. "Fina is coming. I will be sure to greet her so you don't frighten her. She faints easily."  
  
"I doubt she'll warmly accept you!" Galcian called to him, but the white haired teen ignored the man. He swore under his breath, and then sat himself down on his self-proclaimed throne. He tenderly closed his eyes, skin stinging with every movement. He remembered the time when he was beautiful like Ramirez. It was painful to see him revolting, but he knew he would do anything to protect his precious Fina. That, and that only, would be his downfall. 


	4. Reflection Of A Broken Mirror

Skies of Arcadia- Sweet Serenade part 4  
  
Ramirez's footsteps quietly clicked against the ice as steamy breath escaped his nostrils. "Fina." He whispered, nearly inaudible to the nothingness that surrounded him. "You've come back to me, finally." He hung his head, and clenched his fists. "Foolish girl.you shouldn't have come here!!"  
  
Fina looked up suddenly, as she tied her ship to a sturdy icicle. Luckily, the passage carved out by the Delphinus was still accessible. The air suddenly seemed much colder to her, and Glacia seemed much more alien than the last time she had visited. The silence was no longer serene, but ominous. As Fina finished tying her ship, the harsh echo of a voice flooded her ears, and the dead kingdom. She shuddered, and her gentle blue eyes filled with fear. You're here. aren't you.? The Silvite stood sternly, and gathered herself. Cupil cooed as Fina cautiously began stepping over the ice, heel sometime losing grip. She laughed nervously. "I'm nervous that this ice is going to shatter." She meekly said to her pet, trying to get her mind of what was going to occur. Her pace quickened as the surrounding ice began to creak and moan under the new weight, and Cupil chirped in disagreement. "Ramirez!" Fina's gentle voice called out, as she suddenly felt lost, and very small.  
  
The Silvite boy knew she had arrived, and her voice had only made him sure. Slowly, he began walking towards her. Through the gray-tinted air, Ramirez could make out a slim, gentle figure approaching him. "Fina." He called out, his deep voice echoing. She jumped, and stepped back. ".It's you.isn't it.Ramirez." He smiled. "Of course." He approached her, and embraced her still figure tenderly. Fina's breathing was erratic, and she struggled to swallow her fear. Ramirez's grip was like cold steel around her, with little sense of comfort. "Calm down, Fina.I don't want to hurt you." He released her, and rested his hands on her hips. "Are you going to be alright?" "Yes." She diverted her gaze from him. "Why.why are you here?" "Galcian is here." Fina jerked suddenly, and her eyes became wide. She tried to break from Ramirez. "Calm down!" He said sternly, staring at her coldly. "Don't worry.you'll be safe here." "How do I know you are no longer loyal to him?!" She shrieked. "How can I be sure?" "Fina." He said softly. "I remember.how you saw I was not the Ramirez you had known.. You know I've returned, Fina." The Silvite girl stared at Ramirez's deep, green eyes, and smiled. "You.you never died, Ramirez.my Ramirez." "Well." Galcian's ominous voice thundered. Fina glanced at the man, and shrieked in horror. Ramirez spun, and spread his arms slightly in front of Fina. "Don't touch her." He said simply, eyes narrowing. Galcian laughed, and took several steps towards them. "Grow up, boy. You're so frail without me." Ramirez clenched a fist of frustration. "I no longer need you." He hissed, eyes becoming filled with hostility. "Don't try to convince yourself that you're so pure." Galcian smirked. "Your bloodlust is still inside of you.Zellos is still part of you." "You're wrong!" Ramirez thundered, but was cut off by a sudden move by Galcian. The man had charged at Ramirez, and swung one of his strong arms at the Silvite. Fina shrieked as Ramirez's body became airborne, and slammed into a wall of an ice structure. Gathering herself, Fina cast Lunar Glyph upon Galcian, preventing him from delivering another blow to Ramirez. The petrified enemy remained frozen in a position of surprise as Fina sprinted to Ramirez. "Do you need.?" "I'm fine." Ramirez groaned as he climbed to his feet, and wiped a thin line of blood from his mouth. The Silvites gasped as the monstrous form of Galcian began to recuperate from Fina's attack, and Ramirez bolted to his feet. He gripped Fina's slender arm roughly, and began to pull her to where her ship was stationed. "But what about Galcian?" Fina nearly whimpered as he tugged her along. "You know as well as I do that we can't beat him! Not like this!" Ramirez literally wound up tossing Fina into her ship. Only a few steps ahead of Galcian, Ramirez leapt into the ship, and started it as quickly as possible. "Can he follow us?" Fina asked meekly as Galcian's cries of rage echoed in her ears. "Not yet.I don't think anyone actually knows he's there.and his ship was severely damaged in the crash.the only reason he got here was because of the lifeboats he launched." ".What about you?" "I would tell you if I knew how I got there." Ramirez's stare was fixed in front of him as he steered the small, sensitive ship through rough air. "How is the Crew?" He asked, trying to get his mind off the searing pain in his side. "Everyone.is fine." "Is Vyse treating you well?" "Yes.we were completing a clean up mission when you.contacted me..." "Nasrad?" Fina nodded. "It figures." Ramirez glanced over his shoulder at Fina. "Even though I'm trying to free myself from what I've done.it's always going to follow me." He laughed under his breath. "But.I suppose that's the price I have to pay.I." His deep voice trailed off, leaving Fina feeling a bit too powerless. She could do nothing for him.after all the times he had been there for her as a child. When he had lost his sanity to the powers of Valua, there was nothing she could do.but help in destroying him. It was too late for him them.wasn't it? Zellos had gotten the best of him. "I'm sorry, Ramirez." Fina begged, taking a step towards him. "For what? You've done nothing wrong." "I.I couldn't help you then." She answered after a long, uneasy pause. "That's the past, Fina. Even if you tried to help me.at that point.I probably would have killed you. I was not myself." ".I feel as if I should have done something!" "Fina." Ramirez turned completely to meet her gaze. "Let's not worry about what we did.let's be concerned with what we are going to do.how we can defeat Galcian. He now has his rage on his side.though I'm unaware how his strength has been affected by what happened." ".He's revolting.his outside now reflects what he is inside." Ramirez smiled at the comment, nearly surprising Fina at the warmth it possessed. "You're so innocent, Fina.even after all you've been through.you could have so much hate inside of you.as I do.but instead, you're so beautiful." He gently touched her cheek, and another warm smile crossed his face. "Even though I wish for peace now.I know.that Galcian will relentlessly hunt me." His eyes scanned her fair face, almost as if he was searching for a flaw. "So all I can do.is embrace my blood stained past.and destroy him." He took a deep breath. "It is the least I can do.for a world I have brought so much suffering to." "You lament over what you've done.you don't need to go back.I'm sure Vyse would be willing to-" "I've pulled Vyse into far to many things already.I don't want to bring anything more upon him. I just want to bring you home.purchase a weapon, a ship.and return.as long as Galcian hasn't found me by then." Fina shuddered as the thought of Galcian flooded her mind. "If he returns.we will assist you. Vyse will understand." Ramirez remained silent for the remainder of the trip, lost within his own thoughts. Perhaps he would die at the hands of Galcian.and there would be no hope for the Silvite race. Of course, he loved Fina.and more than anything, he wanted to be there for her. The Silvite race seemed to be a lost people.and Ramirez was no less than helpless. There was nothing he could do but avenge the people of the Silver moon.the very people that he himself had helped annihilate. It seemed so ironic to him.the way everything had cruelly fallen into place. His fate had become twisted into a mass of hate and destruction that he could make no sense of. and yet.Fina still seemed to understand.forgive his insanity.and believe that her old friend had returned. The Ramirez I loved has returned to me. She thought to herself, looking at his still figure. Though.I fear for his safety. Fina placed her hand together as if to pray. May everything go well.have mercy on his soul. 


End file.
